Burn
by Ginny Wealsy
Summary: Harry and Hermione's love life burned or did it. R


I don't own Burn! Usher does  
Burn  
  
Hermione was a great to Harry who was her boyfriend, they had been going out since 5th year and they loved each other. But Harry felt like he had to break up with her. He was now in the 7th year and he felt like he had to break it off  
  
I don't understand why  
  
See it's burning me to hold onto this  
  
I know this is something I gotta do  
  
But that don't mean I want to  
  
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just  
  
I feel like this is coming to an end  
  
And its better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you  
  
I gotta let it burn  
  
He felt like he was doing the right thing, but he didn't think before he did it.  
  
It's gonna burn for me to say this  
  
But it's comin from my heart  
  
It's been a long time coming  
  
But we done been fell apart  
  
Really wanna work this out  
  
But I don't think you're gonna change  
  
I do but you don't  
  
He knew that Hermione didn't want to let it go because she loved him and he loved her, but he wanted to be with other people.  
  
Think it's best we go our separate ways  
  
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship  
  
When I'm hurting baby  
  
I ain't happy baby  
  
Plus theres so many other things I gotta deal with  
  
I think that you should let it burn  
  
Harry just did what he thought was best he known it would hurt. When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
  
Even though this might bruise you  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Gotta let it burn  
  
He wanted to let it burn  
  
Flashback  
  
"Ron what should I do, I want to be alone for a little while but Hermione needs me because she has been through a lot since we started going out." "Well.... Why not let it burn as in break it off for a little while." "I guess I could do that thanks Ron" "No problem Harry"  
  
End of flashback  
  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you do  
  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
  
But you know that it's over  
  
You know that it's through  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Gotta let it burn  
  
Harry knew now that he had to talk to Hermione. After he did he knew he would be sad, that had been a month ago and he knew he had made a mistake.  
  
Sendin' pictures I ain't supposed to  
  
Got somebody here but I want you  
  
Cause the feelin ain't the same  
  
find myself  
  
Callin' her your name  
  
Ladies tell me do you understand?  
  
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?  
  
He felt bad because he had made Hermione cry and he didn't mean to.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hermione I need to talk to you about something." "Yes Harry what" "Hermione I think we should let our love burn because its going no where and I need time to think" "No Harry I love you not now." She then broke down crying and she ran off with tears rolling down her face. He didn't see her the rest of the day, because she was in the headroom and she was in her room crying. End of flashback  
  
He had made a mistake he knew it and it was to late to fix it.  
  
It's the way I feel  
  
I know I made a mistake  
  
Now it's too late  
  
I know she ain't comin back  
  
What I gotta do now  
  
To get my shorty back  
  
Ooo ooo oooh  
  
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do  
  
Without my booo  
  
You've been gone for too long  
  
It's been e-leven days, ump-teen hours  
  
Im'ma be burnin' till you return (let it burn)  
  
Hermione was so sad because she had lost the love of her life Harry because he had broken up with her, she knew that he had been thinking about it for a long time because you don't just break up with your girlfriend he must have wanted to see some girl.  
Harry missed Hermione, she was the person who he really loved and cared for. He knew that it might be to late to get her back. He needed her he knew it.  
  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
  
Even though this might bruise you  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Gotta let it burn  
  
He missed her and she missed him, she wanted to bring the love back, and he wanted her back.  
  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
  
But you know that it's over  
  
You know that it's through  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Gotta let it burn  
  
He knew it was for the best, but he missed her really bad and needed her in his life. She was his life no matter what he was always there for her.  
  
He didn't know what to do, part of him was saying that to let it go and the other part of him was saying to get her back.  
  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (ooooh)  
  
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on  
  
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah)  
  
He was in pain; he needed to think yet he needed her.  
  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh  
  
Ooh ooh oooh (do ya feel me burnin'?)  
  
Ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh oooh  
  
Too many days, so many hours  
  
I'm still burnin' till you return  
  
He knew that when he let their love burn he knew what it would lead to, he knew that he would miss her because he still loved her.  
  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to  
  
Even though this might bruise you  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Gotta let it burn  
  
He knew he did what he thought was best  
  
Flashback  
  
Hermione was still in pain because she missed Harry, she wanted him back but she saw Harry, but he was alone there were no girls around him and he looked sad. She was not sure because he had broken up with her, but she thought maybe he misses me. She would never know though.  
  
End on Flashback  
  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you do  
  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else  
  
But you know that it's over  
  
You know that it's through  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Gotta let it burn  
  
Maybe he would get back together with her, but only time would tell because he knew that he needed time to think about how he would get back together with her.  
  
R&R please! 


End file.
